A Christmas Gift for Relena and Heero
by SuperS4
Summary: Romance of Relena and Heero getting hitched, with a few twists. Warning Coarse language. This is my first fic so please Read&Review.


A Christmas Gift for Relena and Heero By: SuperS4  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or anything associated with it. I am just borrowing the characters so please don't sue me. It is non-yaoi and is not a lemon; it is strictly a romance story of Heero and Relena.  
  
The story is based around Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft after the end of the movie Endless Waltz. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy it.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
March AC 197  
  
The year is AC 197; peace has returned the Earth Sphere. Shortly after Mariemaia was defeated Relena returned to be a Peacecraft: thus becoming queen of the world once again. Today was her coronation; it should have been a happy day for her but it wasn't. Heero had left her shortly after he was `released' from the hospital and she missed him. After the ceremony she frantically searched for Heero amongst the many guests. "Where is he" Relena thought, "He was here a moment ago." As she walked through the hoards of guests she bumped into Miss Noin. "Miss Noin may I speak with a moment?" asked Relena.  
  
"Of course Relena." replied Noin, "What is it?"  
  
"Have you seen Heero?" Relena asked with a hint of excitement in her voice.  
  
"I believe I saw him at the back of the room, Relena. Why do you ask? I thought you were over him."  
  
"Oh, no reason I."  
  
"You still care for him don't you?" interrupted Noin.  
  
Relena couldn't help but blush, "Y.yes. Was he with anyone?"  
  
"He came with Duo and Hilde, I checked the guest list."  
  
"Thank you Noin" replied Relena.  
  
"Anytime, Your Majesty." Noin concluded as she began to walk toward Relena's brother Milliardo.  
  
Relena continued through the crowd to the back of the room, "There he is" Relena whispered to herself. Heero Yuy was standing against the back room, amazingly he was not wearing usual shorts and green shirt but instead, a tuxedo. "He looks even more handsome in that suit than I ever imagined." she thought, "Oh well, here goes nothing." "Hello Heero, its nice to see you again." Relena said.  
  
"Hello, Your Majesty. Wonderful party, almost reminds me of the party at our school when OZ attacked." Heero replied.  
  
"Yes, the only thing missing is the two of us dancing" Relena said jokingly. "Like that would ever happen again."  
  
"Really, it'll never happen again, I guess I came out here for nothing." Heero said with what Relena thought was a hint of sadness.  
  
"Heero, do you mean to tell me you came all this way just to dance with me?" inquired Relena. "I don't believe you. I've learned not to over the years."  
  
"You don't believe me, huh?" Heero thought, " I'll show you". "Care to dance Relena" Heero asked as he held out his hand to Relena.  
  
"I'd love to Heero" answered Relena taking his hand. Heero led her out onto the dance floor and they began to dance.  
  
"They look beautiful together," said Hilde, "don't you think Duo?"  
  
"Oh yeah. They almost look as beautiful together as we do," replied Duo Maxwell. "But I still don't get how Heero ended up with Relena. I mean, he's a soldier who knows only how to kill, and she's a pacifist queen."  
  
"Duo, have you ever heard the expression, 'Opposites Attract'? Well those two as opposite as they come." replied Hilde. "Anyway, let's go home, I'm tired."  
  
"What about Heero? I mean we are his ride home Hilde."  
  
"I think Heero is old enough to find his own ride home," concluded Hilde. "If he even comes home," Hilde thought.  
  
Heero and Relena finished their dance and walked to a table. On the way Peagen, Relena's butler, informed Heero that Duo and Hilde had left and said he would have to find his own way home. Heero thanked Peagen and the two continued to walk to the table. The two talked for an hour about what each had done since they had last seen each other. Soon they were the only ones left in the room, the other guests had already left. Heero looked down at his watch, stood and said, "I think its time the queen went to bed. I'll walk you to your room."  
  
"Thank you Heero, you are a true gentleman." Relena said as she stood and wrapped her arms around Heero's arm. They walked out of the ballroom and into the cool night air. "Ah, its cold out here." Relena said, as she pulled closer to Heero.  
  
"Here, take my jacket." Heero said as he removed his jacket. After that he draped his jacket over Relena's shivering shoulders and pulled her close to him.  
  
"Thank you Heero for staying this time." Finally the two came up to the main entrance to the palace. They quietly entered the palace and continued toward Relena's chambers.  
  
"Here's your room Relena." Heero said. "Well, good night Relena." Heero said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Heero, please don't leave me again, not again." Relena insisted, a tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Relena I can't." Heero tried to explain but was cut off by Relena pulling him into her room.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
During the night  
  
Heero awoke and quietly dressed trying not to wake Relena. He pulled an envelope from his pocket and placed it on her bedside table. "Goodbye Relena," Heero whispered placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "If only you knew that you're the reason I'm still alive," Heero thought, "but I must leave you."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Morning  
  
Relena slowly opened her eyes only to notice that Heero was gone, "No, he didn't leave me again." She thought as she quickly stood and threw on her robe. "Where are you, Heero?" she whispered. She then left her room to search the palace for Heero. She checked everywhere but she still couldn't find him. "I've looked everywhere. Wait, I haven't checked outside yet, he may have gone to the garden" thought Relena. She quickly walked to her room to change into some clothes. When she entered her room she went to her closet and chose her clothes and then put them on. After she was changed she went to her bedside table to grab her watch. It was then that she noticed the envelope with Heero's writing on it addressed to her. "Oh no," she thought as she picked up the envelope, "he's left me again even after I asked him not to." She opened the envelope and out slipped a piece of paper, on it a simple message. The letter read:  
  
'Dear Relena, I must leave you, for you are at risk by being near me. I am sorry but I had no choice. Heero Yuy'  
  
"No not again, not again," she said aloud, barely holding back the tears. "Not again." she repeated this time not being able to hold back the tears. She let herself cry. "Will you ever truly love me or will you just play with my heart? You brought my hopes up this time, you stayed with me through the night, and I thought my show of affection was going to be enough to keep you with me. I guess I was wrong, you never will love me". Saying those last words made her cry even harder. For the remainder of the day she just stayed in her room, crying and trying figure out if she had done something wrong. Every now and then Noin would try to comfort her but to no avail. Relena continued to weep for the remainder of the day.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's Apartment  
  
"Hey Heero," Duo said as Heero entered their apartment. "Where'd you stay last night, nobody knew where you were."  
  
"I stayed with.I mean at Relena's" Heero quickly replied.  
  
"Really, you spent the night with her? What happened?"  
  
"Man Duo, you sound more like a girl, inquiring where I was, with whom and what I did. It's none of your business." Heero said as he walked into his room.  
  
"Man, wait till the guys hear about this. They'll hit the roof, lucky bastard," Duo thought.  
  
Heero quietly packed his things because he didn't want Duo to hear him. It wasn't like Duo could stop him anyway. Before he finished packing he wrote two notes and placed them on the table. He then headed toward his window when he noticed a picture on his dresser. The picture was of Heero and Relena at the school party. He stood there, just looking at the picture wondering if he should've left her. "I had to," he muttered to himself, "she'd be in danger if I hadn't." He then picked up the picture, the only one he owned with her in it, and placed it in his bag and left.  
  
A few minutes after Heero left, Duo headed toward the door to the apartment. " Hey, Heero, I'm going away with Hilde for a week or two, okay?" Duo shouted. "Humph, doesn't even say bye or nothing" Duo thought as he left the apartment.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
"Hey, Heero I'm back," Duo yelled as he entered the apartment. "Heero? Man, where are you?" Duo walked over to Heero's room and knocked. No answer. "It's not like Heero to sleep during the day," Duo thought. Duo then opened the door to find no one in Heero's room. "Huh? It's not like Heero to leave during the day either. What? His stuff's all gone too!" then Duo noticed the notes on the table. He picked up the one addressed to him and read it aloud. "Duo, I had to leave to clear my head. Do not try to find me because you won't. I will return when I am ready. I have enclosed $300 for the rent. I expect to get some back so don't spend it all. This amount should be sufficient until I return. Also, could you take the other letter to Relena for me? Heero". After Duo read the note he picked up the one to Relena and said, "Heero I will take this to Relena for you. But right now, I need to sleep" Duo said with a yawn.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Next Morning  
  
"Duo," Hilde said shaking Duo, "Duo, wake up it's me, Hilde. Wake up Duo"  
  
"Wha..what do ya want Hilde?"  
  
"Its Miss Relena. She's. She's. She's been kidnapped." Hilde replied between her sobs.  
  
"What? By who?" Duo questioned.  
  
"No one knows. They only noticed that she was gone this morning when the maid went to wake her. All they found in her room was a note. There were no signs of forced entry, nothing Duo."  
  
"What did the note say?" asked Duo.  
  
"All Noin told me was that the note only said that someone had kidnapped Relena. They didn't ask for money, they didn't ask for anything. The kidnappers just said that if they were followed, they'd kill her"  
  
Just then Heero burst into the apartment. "Maxwell!" he shouted angrily. "What's happened to Relena? Tell me now!" Hilde then calmed him down and led him to a chair. When Heero was sitting Duo filled him in on the details of Relena's kidnapping. "Duo didn't you give Relena the note I left."  
  
"No, I got it yesterday. I haven't had time. Why?" Duo answered.  
  
"Why did you only get it yesterday? Didn't you find it strange that you hadn't seen me for two weeks?"  
  
"No, not really. You see shortly after you got home from Relena's coronation, Hilde and I left on a vacation and we didn't return until yesterday. That's when I noticed you were gone. I got your notes but I was too tired to take Relena's to her so I decided I would give it to the next day, but Hilde woke up today saying that she was kidnapped and so."  
  
"And so you never gave the note to Relena" interrupted Heero, "You idiot! The note told Relena of the danger she may be in."  
  
"Oh shit. You're telling me that that letter could have prevented this whole thing?"  
  
"Yep, and you fucked it all up Duo." Heero retorted. "Now I have to go and save her. No thanks to you."  
  
"You can't Heero," interrupted Hilde. "If we do anything, they'll kill her. They said so in their note. Remember."  
  
"Oh I remember alright, but I never said we. I said I'd be rescuing her, one person is harder to spot than five."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Relena's Cell  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Relena.  
  
"Nothing much," replied the man. "But not now, you'll learn that later. For now, try to eat something." With that, he slid in a bowl of soup. "Eat up, we don't want you to starve to death," he said with a chuckle.  
  
"I won't eat that filth, you probably drugged it or something" Relena replied.  
  
"Fine then, your problem not mine, Your Majesty."  
  
"Heero Yuy will come and rescue me. You do know that don't you?"  
  
"Oh right, the perfect soldier. I'm counting on him to come. That's when the game is going to become a bit more interesting."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Heero's Apartment  
  
The whole team had gathered to try and devise a plan to rescue Relena from whoever it was that kidnapped her. "First thing we need to know is who it is that's holding her," insisted Trowa.  
  
"Maybe its OZ again," said Quatre.  
  
"No it can't be," replied Wufei. "Who'd be leading it? Treize is dead and Lady Une is a part of the Preventers remember. She tries to stop these sorts of things from happening."  
  
"Well, whomever it is, they're good. I'll give them that much," Duo said. "They didn't leave anything except that letter behind to show that Relena was even kidnapped. Now, if that doesn't show professionalism I don't know what does."  
  
"You know Duo, you may just be on to something there," Quatre replied.  
  
"What do ya mean Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
"Well, Duo was right. Whoever did this is a true professional. The only person I know of that would have been able to pull it off is.Heero."  
  
"Yeah, but you're forgetting something Quatre," added Duo. "Heero would never do anything to harm Relena, right Heero?"  
  
"Yeah." Heero said trailing off into thought.  
  
"So we have a copycat on our hands." said Wufei.  
  
"No. Not a copycat. My brother is the one, he has to be," interrupted Heero.  
  
"What? Your brother? You don't have a brother Heero." Duo pointed out.  
  
"I didn't think I did either, until awhile ago. But it has to be him,"  
  
"Why does it have to be him Heero? Why couldn't it be someone else?" asked Quatre.  
  
"Well, when I was out clearing my head one day before Relena was queen, I ran into this shady character who claimed to be my brother. I thought he was nuts, but he insisted he was and to prove it he took out my mother's locket. In it was a picture of my mother, father and him. After that, I sort of believed him, but you know how easy it is to find a locket and then claim to be the person in it, and so we went to a little café and talked. He came up with some information that only my family knew, like Dr. J; the colonies underground organization, which my father belonged to, that sort of stuff. While we were talking, he stated that he led an organization which he wanted me to be a part of, he thought that if the perfect soldier was a part of the organization the moral of the men would rise and then they'd be able to take over the world. He then told me if I didn't join, he'd destroy me. I knew right then that I couldn't join, but I couldn't destroy my own brother. Just as he was about to leave he told me, 'We have ways to make you join us brother.' With that, he left. I went to Relena's coronation to warn her but she never gave me the chance, she made with me stay with her. I thought that if I left, my brother wouldn't go after her, but damn it, I was wrong and now Relena's in danger and I'm the only one who can fix it. I created the problem and I must be the one to correct my mistakes."  
  
"What's you brother's name Heero?" inquired Duo.  
  
"I don't know. He never said his real name, only a code-name. He called himself the 'Angel of Peace'."  
  
"Why'd he call himself something like that? He wants to take over the world doesn't he?" asked Duo.  
  
"Don't you get it you idiot? He believes that he is the messenger of peace and by taking over the world, a better peace will emerge" replied Wufei.  
  
"Heero, did he ever say where to meet him or where his headquarters are" asked Trowa.  
  
"Yeah, he said his headquarters are in Luxembourg in an old castle at the old OZ base," replied Heero.  
  
"Ok, that will make it a bit harder for us to get in and rescue Relena, but I think we can do it, right guys?" stated Quatre.  
  
"No! I must do this alone; you guys can't help this time. And anyway, it's easy for just one person to sneak into that base than five." Heero said as he walked to the door and opened it.  
  
"But Heero, you can't do it alone. Remember, your brother's got a whole organization behind him, it's suicide to try and fight him alone," said Trowa.  
  
"I don't care if it's suicide, I must do this alone!" shouted Heero as he slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Luxembourg, Later That Night  
  
"There it is," Heero whispered to himself, while standing at the outer perimeter fence of the base. "Hold on Relena I'm coming. Just hold on." Heero then quietly and carefully slipped up and over the fence. Next he carefully made his way over to the building where Relena was being held captive. As Heero entered the building, he began to hear footsteps heading in his direction. "Damn. They're on to me already. But how?" he thought. Heero quietly hid around the corner until the two guards had passed him and then continued on down the hall. When the two guards had passed him, he heard one of them say something about Relena being held in the basement. "In the basement, now that's original. Well I guess I need to go to the basement," he whispered to himself. Heero carefully looked around the corner to check and make sure that the coast was clear. Then headed down the hall where the two guards had come from. Sure enough, at the end of the hall was a staircase heading down toward the basement. Heero then cautiously went down the flight of stairs very carefully, as not to make any noise that would alert his brother to his presence. Near the bottom of the stairs he heard a woman's scream, "That has to be Relena. Brother if you have better not of hurt her," Heero thought. Heero then quickened his pace down the stairs pulling his gun out of its holster and cocking it back. At the bottom of the stairs was a large wooden door. Heero crept up to the door and listened to the voices behind it. All he heard was Relena and his brother. "Brother," Heero thought, "I'll kill you if you've harmed her." With that, Heero broke open the door and burst into the room. He looked at Relena to check to make sure she was not harmed and when he looked at her face he noticed it. On her face was a large red handprint; Heero became enraged when he saw this. He pointed his gun straight at his brother's head and said, "Let her go, it's me you want."  
  
"You're right, it is you I want, but I also need her, dear brother." Replied Heero's brother.  
  
"Brother?" Relena inquired, "He is your brother Heero"  
  
"Yes," replied Heero angrily.  
  
"Don't be so angry little brother"  
  
"Angry? You haven't seen me angry yet brother!" Heero shouted. "Now don't make me tell you again, release Relena now!" demanded Heero, "if you don't, I'll have to destroy you."  
  
"You wouldn't do that, not to your own brother..." *bang* ".but I would" Heero's brother said as Heero fell to the ground, blood oozing from the bullet hole in his arm.  
  
"HEERO!!" Relena shouted as she broke out of her captor's grasp and ran to Heero. Angrily she said, "How could you do such a thing to your own brother?" as she lunged at her captor for his gun.  
  
"Stupid girl!" he shouted as he shot at Relena. "Your expendable now!" he said as Relena fell to the ground.  
  
"RELENA!" Heero shouted picking up his gun with his good arm. He then pointed at his brother and shouted, "Now you've made me ANGRY!" With that, he unloaded all the bullets in his gun on his brother. Just as he began firing his gun, the others arrived.  
  
"Heero! Stop!" Quatre cried. "Heero, he's dead already! STOP!"  
  
Heero finally stopped shooting. "Shit, Relena." Heero shouted as he rushed to her side. "Be all right, you have to be all right Relena," he whispered to himself while checking for a pulse. "Alright, she's got a pulse, barely but at least she's got a pulse" Heero said. Heero then picked up Relena and said, "Guys why don't you return to the hotel? I have to get Relena to the hospital quickly" with that the others moved out of Heero's way, and went back to the hotel.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At the Hospital  
  
"Somebody help me!" Heero yelled, "This girl's been shot!"  
  
A doctor rushed over and yelled for a stretcher to be brought over immediately.  
  
"Quick" the doctor said, " we need to get this girl to the OR, now!" Then, the doctor turned to Heero and said "I need you to fill out a few forms over at the counter please." He then ran to catch up with the stretcher.  
  
Heero slowly walked over to the counter "God, please make it through this Relena. You have to" he thought.  
  
When Heero reached the counter the nurse said, "My God, you're bleeding sir."  
  
"Oh, it's no big deal, it's not the first time I've been shot" Heero said.  
  
"Shot? That's a bullet wound? We need to make sure the bullet is removed. Follow me please." After they removed the bullet from Heero's arm, he finally filled out the necessary paper work for Relena. When he handed the papers to the nurse and she checked them over for any missing information she said, "Holy shit! That's Queen Relena in there?"  
  
Heero simply nodded yes. Heero then said to the nurse, "I have to go get some stuff. You can reach me at this number if anything changes." Heero handed the nurse a piece of paper. "Also, if she wakes up before I return, please tell her I will return."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Hotel  
  
"Hey guys!" Heero said as he entered the room. "Relena's in the OR right now. I just came back to grab some stuff."  
  
"Heero," Trowa said. "We've been talking about tonight, the incident with your brother to be precise. We believe you went a little overboard with it. It's almost like you weren't yourself in there tonight."  
  
"You know what Trowa," Heero said, "you're right, I was a different person tonight." With that he gathered the items he needed and left. "What did he mean he was a different person?" asked Wufei. No one knew the answer but Duo, but he kept it to himself.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Hospital  
  
Heero entered the hospital he walked right over to the counter and asked, "Excuse me? Could you please tell me which room Relena Peacecraft is in?"  
  
"She's in room five sir." The nurse replied. "But she's back asleep. We also called her brother, but he won't be arriving until the morning. Oh, and sir I did tell her what you asked me to."  
  
"Thank you" replied Heero. He then walked straight to Relena's room, which was being guarded by two security guards. Heero simply told them who he was and they allowed him in. When he entered her room, Relena was sleeping peacefully and Heero didn't want to wake her, so he quietly placed his things on the floor and pulled a chair up next to the bed. He took her hand in his and sat there watching over her for several hours until he finally couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell asleep with his head resting on her hand.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The Next Morning  
  
When Relena awoke, she found Heero still asleep, with his head resting on her hand. She didn't wish to wake Heero, so she silently lay there not moving. She only basked in the feeling of having Heero with her. "Heero?" she whispered, "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" he asked, without lifting his head.  
  
"For saving me," she replied. "How did he hear me?" she thought.  
  
"Don't thank me. It's my fault that you were captured."  
  
"Why do you say that Heero?"  
  
"Because my brother wanted me to join him and he said he would do anything to make me. I knew, somehow I knew, he would go after you. It's all my fault Relena."  
  
"No it's not Heero. But why didn't you tell me."  
  
"I tried to at your coronation, but you wouldn't let me. That's why I had to leave. I felt that if I wasn't near you, he wouldn't use you to get to me."  
  
"That's why you left? I thought I had done something wrong to upset you and that's why you left."  
  
"No, I'd never do anything to harm you Relena. Never."  
  
"But you have, Heero. When you left me all those times, that hurt me."  
  
"I know. I was such a fool. But while you were sleeping I thought about some things. I thought about how close I came to losing the person who I truly love, that's you Relena. I came to the conclusion that I could never leave you again. That's why I have one thing to ask of you Relena Peacecraft."  
  
"Yes Heero. Anything."  
  
"Relena Peacecraft, will you give me the honour of being your husband?"  
  
"Oh Heero!" Relena said with tears running down her face. "Of course I will." With that, Heero pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it on Relena's finger. "Oh Heero, it's beautiful."  
  
"But not as beautiful as you, Relena."  
  
Just then a quiet laugh came from the doorway but was quickly cut off. Heero turned to find Duo and the whole gang standing there. Duo had Trowa's elbow in his gut. "Congratulations you two!" Quatre said as he turned to leave. "Come on guys, I think we should leave those two alone for awhile."  
  
"Um Heero," Relena said.  
  
"Yes Relena. What is it?"  
  
"Well."  
  
"Well what?" Heero asked worriedly.  
  
"Well Heero, the doctors ran some tests after my surgery just to make sure I was alright and well..."  
  
"Well what?" Heero interrupted.  
  
"Well Heero, they.they.they think I'm pregnant Heero."  
  
"They think you're what?!" Heero said shocked at what he just heard.  
  
"They think I'm pregnant, Heero. I'm carrying your child Heero Yuy!"  
  
"My child? My child?" Heero said gleefully. "I'm going to be a daddy? WOW! That's great! but you're certain it's mine Relena."  
  
"Of course I'm sure Heero. You're the only one I've ever been with, and the only one I will ever be with."  
  
"Wait till the guys here about this Relena! They'll hit the roof!" Heero said while getting up from his chair. Once standing, he looked straight into Relena's eyes and said with a smirk, "I guess we'd better get married soon" Then he left the room and headed toward the waiting room. There sat Duo and Hilde, Quatre with Dorothy, Wufei and Sally, Trowa with Erin and Milliardo with Noin. All of them were busy talking about the news, all except Milliardo. "Ehem! I have an announcement to make, Relena and I are."  
  
"Getting married, we know already" cut in Duo.  
  
"No. Yes, we're getting married, but there is something else I need to tell you. The announcement is that Relena is pregnant. We are going to have a baby!"  
  
Everyone's eyes shot open as they heard the news, especially Milliardo's. "She's too young to have a child! It would ruin her life to have it now!" said Milliardo.  
  
"She is not," countered Heero. "She wants to have this child, and I support her."  
  
"Heero, we all support you and Relena's decision. We can't change your minds. We are with you one hundred percent" said Noin.  
  
"Thank you, Noin. You guys can go see her, but only one couple at a time. Okay? Oh, and she wants to see you first Milliardo. And Milliardo, she's been through a lot, so don't start that big brother bullshit, okay." Noin and Milliardo followed Heero to Relena's room. When they entered, Relena was just laying there lost in thought.  
  
"Congratulations Relena!" Noin said, "We are both happy for you and Heero"  
  
"It doesn't look like Milliardo is happy about the news," replied Relena sadness in her voice.  
  
"Relena," Milliardo started, "I don't think that you should have this child yet. I think you should wait until you are older and understand the responsibilities needed to raise a child."  
  
"Responsibilities?" Relena said, "I know about responsibilities! I am the queen of the world! I know responsibilities. Now, if I wish to have this child, I will have it. Is that understood Milliardo?"  
  
"But Relena, you're only seventeen. I still think you're too young." replied Milliardo.  
  
"What did I just say? I said I was having this baby, with or without your consent. Is that understood?" said Relena, her face red with anger.  
  
"Yes Relena" replied Milliardo.  
  
"Once again Relena, congratulations!" said Noin. Then Noin and Milliardo left the room. The other couples came one by one to congratulate Relena and Heero.  
  
Once the final couple had left, Heero turned to Relena and said, "Relena, if only I hadn't been such a good soldier and saved you from harm all those times."  
  
"Why do you say that Heero?" inquired Relena.  
  
"Because if I hadn't, maybe we could of become married sooner" Heero said with a laugh, Relena also joined in.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
A Few Days Later  
  
"Relena, are you ready to return to your home?" asked Heero.  
  
"Yes. Let's go home. But remember Heero it's your home now too" replied Relena.  
  
"Yeah, I guess your right Relena." When they returned home, they immediately began to plan for their wedding. They had no trouble at all; well they had a little trouble, they couldn't decide on who will be who in their wedding party. They had five nominees for the positions. Finally, they made a decision and called everyone over to the palace to make the announcement. When everyone had arrived, the couple led them into the living room and Heero began, "Relena and I have come to an agreement on who will be who in our wedding party. First, to let you all know, you're all in the wedding party, so don't worry."  
  
"It took us a while to decide your positions." Relena continued, "But here they are, Milliardo, you will be the best man, and Noin you will be the maid of honour." "Everyone else will be ushers and bridesmaids." she concluded. "Now, where is Peagen? Heero, could you go find Peagen for me? Thank you."  
  
Heero left in search of Peagen. He found him wandering the halls talking with one of the maids. "Excuse me, Peagen," Heero cut in. "Relena would like to speak to you in the living room." Peagen followed Heero back to Relena.  
  
"Peagen," Relena began. "I have a favour to ask of you."  
  
"Yes, Your Majesty? What is it?" Peagen replied.  
  
"I would like you to be the one to give me away at my wedding. I figured, as you have been the father figure around me ever since my adopted father died, and I became a Peacecraft, you'd be the best one to give me away to Heero."  
  
"Of course I would, Your Majesty" was his reply.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Wedding Day, Five Months Later  
  
"Oh Relena," Noin exclaimed, "You look just beautiful in that dress!"  
  
"Yeah, even if your gut is hanging out a bit" added Dorothy.  
  
"Don't say that Dorothy," said Erin. Everyone stared in amazement at what Erin had said, she was the joker and now she was being kind. "Because," she continued, "it's hanging out a lot." Sally glared at her and then Erin added, "Kidding Relena, you look beautiful.  
  
"Thank you, you're all true friends," Relena said; ready to cry.  
  
"Oh, don't cry Relena, you'll ruin your makeup" Hilde explained.  
  
Meanwhile in Heero's room, "Hey, Heero"  
  
"Yeah, what Duo?" Heero replied.  
  
"You know, I never thought you'd be the first one to get hitched!" Duo said with a laugh.  
  
"Yeah, I always figured Quatre would be the first," Wufei added.  
  
"And why'd you think I'd be the first, Wufei?" inquired Quatre.  
  
"Oh, just because you're the sap of the group" he replied, while everybody laughed. "So, why did you decide to marry Heero?" asked Wufei.  
  
"Well Wufei, when you care about someone as much as I do about Relena, you'll understand," replied Heero.  
  
The door then suddenly opened and Milliardo walked in, "Heero," he said, "they're ready for you."  
  
"Thanks Milliardo. Well guys, this is it. Let's go." Not many people were invited to the wedding for security reasons. The wedding would be recorded and then played for the world to see, but only a few friends, relatives and government officials were permitted to attend. Once Heero was in position, the music began and everyone stood. Peagen entered the church with Relena. Heero thought to himself, "Finally, after all this time, we're going to get married". "Geez," he continued to think, "Even with the gut she's still as beautiful when I first saw her on that beach two years ago. Although I never let her now my emotions back then." When Relena made it to the front of the church, Heero looked straight into her eyes and thought, "God, if you only knew how happy I am, but I'm probably not as happy as you are." The priest began the ceremony. The ceremony seemed to last forever, first the bridesmaids cried then Relena cried. When Relena cried the priest stopped to allow her to regain her composure. After that, no one else cried. Later after the ceremony they held a reception at the palace.  
  
At about nine pm Relena began to feel sleepy. "Heero," she said, "I'm going to bed, but you can stay here if you wish."  
  
"No, that's alright, I'll go with you, I'm feeling a little sleepy myself." With that, they left the party for their room.  
  
In their room Relena prepared for bed. As she did she turned and asked, "Heero, do you want a boy or a girl?"  
  
Heero replied, "I don't care, as long as it's our baby and it's healthy."  
  
"That's how I feel about it. Although I do kind of want to have a girl."  
  
"So do I my dear, so do I." They finished preparing for bed and fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Christmas Eve, The Palace  
  
"Oh Heero, it's so beautiful outside!" Relena said while staring out at the snow falling.  
  
"Yes it is, but remember, if you wish to go outside bundle up. We wouldn't want you to catch a cold now, now would we?" replied Heero.  
  
"Heero?" Relena said with aspiration in her voice.  
  
"What Relena? What's wrong?"  
  
"I think. I think my water just broke" as she said those words Heero jumped up and excitedly began rambling on. "Heero, Heero!" Relena said trying to catch her husbands attention, "we've got to get to the hospital, quickly!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hospital 10:38PM  
  
Heero had finally finished calling everyone as Milliardo and Noin arrived. "Heero," Milliardo began, "Relena's alright, right? Nothing's wrong?"  
  
"No. noth.nothings.wrong" Heero replied, still dumbstruck about what was happening.  
  
Just then, a doctor walked over to Heero, "Excuse me sir," he said. "Are you Relena Peacecraft's husband?"  
  
"Yes I am" replied Heero.  
  
"Ok follow me," the doctor said. "She's about to begin."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Hospital 11:55PM  
  
Just as the others arrived, Milliardo began pacing in the waiting room. He kept saying, "I hope she's okay. I hope she's okay." over and over again. Eventually, Noin was able to get him to sit down. Eventually, everyone in the waiting room began to become nervous, everyone except Quatre.  
  
"She'll be all right, she's tougher than we give her credit for" Quatre said.  
  
"Why do you say that Quatre?" inquired Trowa.  
  
"Well, she had to be strong to change Heero from his soldier ways. Just look at Heero now, he no longer thinks of fighting, but of her. I don't think anyone else could of done that but Relena."  
  
"Good point." was Trowa's reply.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
December 25th 12:20AM  
  
Heero slowly walked into the waiting room, his face void of all emotions. Milliardo then spoke up, "Something's wrong, isn't it?"  
  
"No," Heero said. "Everything's fine. Relena is right now with our.our little baby girl." Everyone broke out in a cheer and began congratulating Heero.  
  
"So, what did you name her?" asked Dorothy.  
  
"We named her Evelyn," replied Heero.  
  
Then Noin asked the question that was one everyone's mind, "Can we see her?"  
  
"Sure, go ahead. She's in room 44" replied Heero.  
  
Everyone visited Relena in her room. Each person brought a gift for either the baby or Relena, or both. After everyone had lef, Heero pulled a chair up to the side of the bed and asked, "Can I hold her?"  
  
"Of course you can" Relena said with a giggle, "You are her father, after all." Once the baby was in Heero's arms it began to giggle. It gave a gigantic smile to Heero, and so Heero returned the favour. "Now that's a beautiful smile!" Relena said.  
  
"Whose? Mine or the baby's?" inquired Heero.  
  
"Both!" Relena said with a smile.  
  
Heero returned Evelyn to Relena and said, "Merry Christmas, Relena Yuy."  
  
"Merry Christmas Heero Yuy" replied Relena.  
  
"Merry Christmas Evelyn," they said in unison. The two parents sat in the room admiring their little girl until they all fell asleep, together.  
  
THE END  
  
************************************************************************  
  
I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Please send all comments, no flames, to jayholtrop@hotmail.com, thank you. 


End file.
